


The Plan

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Angst, Arc 2 spoilers, Gen, Minor Character Death, sorry if tags are weird never posted on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: How dare anyone get away from Ob'nockshai.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Plan

A half-elf fell into a restful slumber. Well, as restful as a man with intense childhood trauma and abandonment issues could. 

But someone waited above him for this moment. Not physically above him, no, that was impossible. In the area above his head space, a deity stood.

A deity of trickery and menace. You know him as Ob’nockshai, so did the sleeping figure, just not as well as his brother. It had been a struggle to get to this place for Ob, fighting to dimensional walls. But he was mad. Oh, he was extremely angry. No one ever broke a deal but him. And then this storyteller fucker comes along and kicks him out of a whole dimension for moving a few things around in a timeline. He thought it didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things, it was just for the story. It had been fun, and it would continue to be. It was time to punish that little bitch who dared to shove him away.

The half-elf he waited above wasn’t hard to break into. A weak goddess was easy to become. A few dark eyes watched from the shadows but didn’t dare interfere. The man’s goddess girlfriend was no more with the snap of a godly neck. 

Ob’nockshai took the shape of Kathrine and waited, a grin stretched across his face. This mind was damaged with the amount of infestations dug into it, a slight tip of the scales could send the half-elf on a murderous rampage. So he’d wait. He’d stay quiet. He watched as the demonic figure grew more control over the half-elf. He would be gone soon. Then, the plan would begin. Normal requests from his dear Katherine, slowly becoming more of trickery. Then, the half-elf’s mind wouldn’t be his anymore. It would be all Ob’nockshai.

And who better to torture Br’aad Vengolor than his own brother’s twisted mind?

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is anything doesn't make sense or it has any misspellings. I am literally the worst at spelling. Also, sorry it's really short, there isn't a chance yet for Ob'nockshai's plan to go into action. Yet.


End file.
